User blog:CJDaUser/Adressing Mikey And The MWF.
Hello folks, CJ here. Not TNE's CJ, which was an embarrassing character made by Tyson. But let's not get into that.. I want to talk about the treatment towards my James Blazer character on the indies promotion, MWF. I'm pretty dissatisfied from where Blazer was going after the 3 or 2 losses from who Amez likes to call, the Y2J rip-off, Mikey. Seriously, he kinda screwed me over for the last time. If he offers to bring the character back, I"ll most likely say "No" for sure. Let me give you a brief history on the CAW Wiki's "TOTALLY AWESOME DUDE", Mikey. Well for starters, this guy is like the 16-time MWF Champion and this is his OWN promotion. Yeah, I'm not shitting you. Then again, this is the same guy who calls himself "M2J". Noticeably, he's been in every WWE stable like Nexus, nWo, APA, and even Laycool. You heard me right, Lay-Fucking-Cool. Don't get me wrong, they're attractive girls. But even I wouldn't want to be apart of it. But to finish it all off, he had a big winning streak and refused to let Blazer get a win over him. Congratulations, you just ate the whole bowl of shit sundae with a rotten cherry on top. Now you have everything to know about the character on MWF. But what gives me a right to be pissed at Mikey? You see, ever since I signed James Blazer up for Mikey's Wrestling Federation. There seemed to be legit heat and trust at the same time, if that makes sense. I won the title from Mikey in a Steel Cage Match just by walking out, some pretty funny shit right there. But, here's the part I didn't expect: "Mikey walked out during Blazer's match against Randy Orton with a steel chair and a microphone, saying that the title is his and he doesn't want Blazer holding it anymore because he isn't worthy of it. Mikey then proceeded by running down the ramp and hitting Blazer with the steel chair, knocking him out on conscious. Mikey then told the referee to ring the bell and start a title match, being the owner of course. Mikey pinned a knocked out Blazer to regain his MWF Championship. Blazer had to sit out for 2 months due to injury near the back of the neck." At first when I ask him, I was sort of confused about why he did that. He told me "Blazer is going to get a big push in MWF" and it sound fair at the time. But then, this happened: "He made a shocking return in the Scaffold Match with over 9 participants, He got eliminated by Jeff Hardy. After CM Punk beat Jeff Hardy for the Mikey's MWF Championship. Blazer made his first official indie heel turn, attacking Hardy with Mikey in the ring. Punk, Mikey, and Blazer attacked Hardy thus signaling the reforming of the Haruhi Straight-Edge Society, they then celebrated the victory with the crowd roaring with boos." Before you comment about the Haruhi Straight-Edge Society, yes it is anime mixed with wrestling. But he thought it was the "best idea ever", and decided to have Blazer join without me saying anything. Trust me, I didn't even want my character in that shit. But eventually, the push finally bloomed after Blazer won the MWF Hardcore Championship and the second reign for the MWF Championship. They were unified until this year began. It was sweet, then is happened again: "The brawl and weapon use would continue, until Rhodes would be able to get Blazer on the table in a victory. But Mikey would come out to interfere and shoot a hockey puck at Blazer's face. This would lead to the bleeding all over his face, with a cross-rhodes from Cody. Pinning Blazer, but with a kick out before 3. Blazer would brawl with Rhodes until he hit a Detour and went for the pinfall but in a kick out. This would go on with countless of pins, no luck to happen. Mikey would attack again and shoot another hockey puck at Blazer's head. This would give Rhodes the advantage to win the title and make a successful pinfall. Blazer would lay in the ring, bloody and laid out." Geez, screwed out of the title again by Mikey? Something had to be up. but he said "Blazer needed to lose the title for Cody" not "Hey, I'm going to cheaply attack you again". That was a big kick to the balls, believe it or not. I've never understood the issue, but it got even worse when Blazer won his third regin in a HITC match: "This would lead to Mikey on a rampage, with numerous punches and setting a steel chair around Blazer's knee, along with a second one. He jumped off the ladder and crushed Blazer's knees, as he screamed in agony. Mikey would continue the pain, then grab the MWF title. He would raise it in the air, with a roar of boos. Paul Burchill would fly down the top of the cell with his MTW World Heavyweight Championship. Who would tell Blazer, "He would pay for his sins." and proceed to stab him with a sword. He then beat Blazer down, as Mikey would walk down the ramp and take the title from Burchill, announcing that the MTW World Heavyweight Championship would be defended and held by the new champion, himself. At Blazer's hometown, Mikey would brag about "injuring" him, saying that he won't be able to compete in the MWF for 6 months, thus making the MWF Championship Vacant." I was convinced, this guy was totally fucking with me. Something was up and I needed to know what the hell was going on now. This time, he told me "Well, I wanted to do something new for a change." Great job there, buddy. You sure lied to me this time. And you won't believe what happened next: "Stone Cold" Steve Austin would stop Mikey, saying he cannot vacant the MWF Championship in a ladder match. Then stating that Blazer is here tonight and cleared for wrestling. This would lead to an enraged Mikey to attack Austin, then continue his promo. He would tell Blazer that he would compete in a gauntlet match against 4-men. If won, he would have to leave Mikey's Wrestling Federation forever. If he won, he'd have to defend his title against Mikey and Cody Rhodes in a ladder match. This meant, if he lost any of his scheduled matches, he'd have to leave." At this rate, It started to get hopeless. But he actually won that match and went on to compete in the triple threat ladder match for the MWF Championship. Well, here the aftermath: "Mikey and Rhodes would gang up on Blazer, but it wouldn't last long after that. Rhodes would take advantage and try to take the title from the top, only for Mikey to stop and slam him into the match. Blazer would fight Mikey at the top in a losing effort, and be put through a table by a neckbreaker off the ladder. These men would fight and endure dangerous nature of the match, until Blazer and Rhodes lost to Mikey. This put an emotional end to Blazer's run in MWF, leaving Mikey in sorrow for doing it." Sorrow? Let me re-type that. "This put an emotional end to Blazer's run in MWF, leaving Mikey in happiness for doing it." And trust me, it goes on for a long time. If you want to read the rest, you can check out the James Blazer page. But overall, every title match I ever had was Mikey always attacking me. Same goes with my matches with him, he wins every time. Sadly, everything turned out wrong and just really stupid. What happened, happened. But now that you know the whole story... What do YOU think about Mikey and the way he runs MWF? Comment below. Category:Blog posts